Coop Halliwell
Coop is a Cupid, who is also known as a Messenger of Love. He is the husband of Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell and the father of their three children; P.J Halliwell and her two younger sisters. Coop was born two centuries ago, and is the only cupid agent who is also a dad. His powers includes the power of Beaming, which allows him to teleport himself and others anywhere in the world, Self-Healing and Immortality. Additionally, Coop possess the basic powers of a Cupid; the ability to feel love (which is his specialty), slow down time, and make a person realize their true feelings. Furthermore, Coop has a ring, which provides him with a vast array of other magical powers. Coop, when needed, helps his wife, and her sisters deal with their demonic burdens. He's also the one often left with the responsibility to protect the rest of the family, while the Charmed Ones go off to do battle. History First Life Coop, was born a little over two centuries ago. He died shortly after he was born in his mother's arms. Presumably a short while after dying, his soul was taken to Cupids Temple by a Cupid Agent, and he was reborn as a cherub. Once he became a Cupid, he was never allowed to visit his family. It was supposed to be for his protection. Cupid of Phoebe Halliwell Coop first came to Phoebe as a neighbour looking to find his apartment in late 2006. Phoebe did not trust him and suspected him of being a demon. Later that day, she broke into his apartment hoping to conform her suspicion. However, Coop was waiting for her, he explained to her that he was sent down by the Elders to help her repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Phoebe was offended by this and was annoyed and irritated that the Elders would think she needed help to find love, but Coop knew that she was just scared because of all her previous heartbreaks and disappointments and reassured her that her future daughter was destined. To get her to open up her heart to the possibility of love again, Coop gave her advice, and took her to the past to see her past loves - Drake dè Mon, Dex Lawson, Cole Turner, even her past life Pearl Russell's warlock seducer Anton - so that she could trust love again and see all of the happiness love brings. Falling in love with Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe quickly grew to trust Coop and sought his advise on both magical and family matters and overtime, the two began to develop feelings for each other. Coop fell first, but continued setting Phoebe up with other men to make her happy. However, Phoebe vetoed all of his matches as she was falling in love with Coop. Knowing that it was forbidden for Cupids to date or marry their charges, Phoebe and Coop both decided to hide their feelings form each other to save themselves from the trauma that her sister Piper and her husband Leo went through. However, during one of their disagreements, Phoebe told him it was him that she wanted him and the two finally shared a kiss. Even though they both believed that their love was forbidden, Coop insisted that they could have a life together and was willing to fight for them. However, while Phoebe loved him, she was afraid of getting hurt. Coop was hurt, but he stuck by her and continued to support her during magical affairs. Shortly after, Phoebe and Paige were killed both in an explosion. However, a devastated Coop gave Piper his ring so that she could go back in time and save them. The Elders had made an exception for Phoebe and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years- though this wasn't discovered until it was explained by future Wyatt. As he said to his aunt and uncle, "It wasn't, and it will never be, a forbidden love." This allowed Phoebe to freely accept her love for Coop, which also enables her to teleport him to her through their shared connection: love. After the sisters won the battle against the Triad and returned home, Phoebe immediately greeted Coop and the two shared a lovingly embraced and started a romantic relationship. Marriage to Phoebe Halliwell Wedding.]] After dating for a few months, Coop decided to ask Phoebe to marry him. He took her to Cupid's Temple to propose and she accepted and they were later married by an Angel of Destiny; at the newly regained Magic School. The two brought a house together, which they currently live in with their Prudence Johnna Halliwell. Coop and Phoebe seem to share a very caring, honest and supportive relationship. He's always there for her, standing by her side no matter what she decides to do, as well as gives her helpful advice and encourage her to overcome whatever obstacle she might face. One of his most memorable moments, was when the Source attacked his wife and her sisters, Coop told Phoebe he wanted to stay and help her fight him. However, Phoebe told him that she needs to know that he's with the kids, because Leo and Henry don't possess any magic to protect them if her and her sisters fail to destroy The Source, Coop then reassures her that she will beat him. He also mentioned to Piper that he is aware of all the ups and downs that his wife had been through and the events surrounding her late sister's death. Visits to Cupid's Temple celebrate their first wedding anniversary.]] Coop usually goes to the temple to gain information about his charges or just to relax. In 2008, Coop took his wife to celebrate their first wedding anniversary in Cupid's Temple. In the temple, they are served by a Messenger Cherub. While visiting, Coop tried to calm Phoebe's fears over Mika and Cal Greene's relationship. He even called in a favor to find out information about the two, to help Phoebe. He reassures her that he has faith in her and he will stand by her. Helping The Charmed Ones Piper was sent into another dimension during a battle with the first witch Neena. Coop returned to the Manor to help Phoebe and Paige find their lost sister. However, an ill-advised plan --that his wife was against-- was put in motion. Leo and Paige glamoured themselves as demons and snuck into the Upper Regions, which had been taken over by Neena and her demon army. Coop and Phoebe stayed behind in case anything went wrong. Upon seeing how worried and anxious his wife was, Coop tried to reassure her that the mission was a simple reconnaissance and everything would be okay. Coop and Phoebe then went back to their original plan, finding Piper as well as a way to stop Neena. Soon Phoebe realized that just as Coop would go to the ends of the earth for her, Neena would do anything to find her love; recognizing that they were searching for the wrong person, she altered their plan in order to try and find Neena's lover in an effort to find Piper. Phoebe then chanted a spell to find her ancestor, which ended up causing a mess in the attic, upon seeing the mess the spell was making, Coop told her she had to stop. She then decided they needed a new plan, just as Paige orbed in unconscious and barely breathing. Phoebe tried but failed to sense any emotions from her. Phoebe and Coop continued to work to bring the family back together. Phoebe had called Sam to help try and wake up Paige with no success. Coop tolds Phoebe that while Sam could not help Paige, him being there was still a good thing because now they now had a way to contact all the other Whitelighters in hiding. However, a frustrated Phoebe confessed to Coop that she can't do it on her own, but he assured her that she wasn't alone, she had him. Battling Neena's Army When Piper, Phoebe, and Paige pull together a plan to stop Neena from destroying the Grand Design, Coop goes to take his bow and arrow out of storage - an artifact that was previously used for spreading love with arrows associated with the power. While it doesn't have enough power to kill, Coop uses it to weaken the demons with love, allowing the sisters, Leo, the Elders, and the Warren witches to put a stop to Neena and her army. Later Life Coop and his wife receive two more daughters a few years later. Coop and his family have moved out of their house and back into Phoebe's condo. He lives with his wife and their three daughters. He still continued is work as a Cupid and he was last seen rushing Phoebe off to the hospital for the birth of their third daughter, while Billie tended to their two other daughters. Powers and Abilities * Active Powers ** Beaming: Coop's form of Teleportation, also known as Hearting due to how a small heart appears on his chest after he teleports. This power allows him to go anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops instantaneously. ** Remote Beaming: It allows the user to think and teleport another person to a specific location instead of having to beam with them ** Immortality: 'Since Coop is an angelic being, he is an immortal; he will always exist and presumably never age. ** 'Sensing: Coop can sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the locale someone close to him is. ** Self Healing: The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. ** Empathy: Being Empathic allows the user, Coop in this case, to feel all the emotions others are feeling; he can feel both the positive and negative feelings that an individual has in their head and in their heart. * Ring's Powers **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. **'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore freezing the object or person. **'Telepathic Suggestion:' This allows Coop to project as an inner voice to his charges set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. **'Chronokinesis:' The ability to move time in any direction, move yourself through time, and even control time itself. Coop has demonstrated that with his ring, freezing time when needed and using it to travel through time to find love. **'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons **'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Coop has used power through his ring. *''Sub Powers'' *'Of Projection' **'Unblocking:' In addition when trying to open Phoebe's heart to love, with his ring Coop was able to see how blocked Phoebe's heart really was. **'Mind Transference:' The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind. **'Soul Absorption:' Coop can absorb the soul of a decease child into his ring and transport the child to Cupids Temple. Notes Charmed Comic 1 Coop.jpg PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg Charmed-Comics2.jpg Charmed 04 pg14 by marcioabreu7-d34x0fs.jpg Charmed 04 pg 07 by marcioabreu7-d34x0k6.jpg Charmed 04 pg 08 by marcioabreu7-d34x0j5.jpg Coop Phoebe Paige BOS1.jpg Coop_Phoebe_Daughter_Comics.jpg CoopinMoralityBitesBack.jpg|Coop in Morality Bites Back Coop09.png *Coop was sent down by The Elders to help Phoebe find love and ultimately to find him. *Coop is the second Cupid that Phoebe shows an attraction towards. After getting to know the first Cupid the sisters met in 1999, Phoebe showed an attraction for him when she and he discussed love when making a potion. *In 2000, Phoebe traveled back in time with her sisters to save a very powerful good witch baby from an evil witch. It was Halloween that day when she was told that an apple peel in water will take the form of the letter of her true love's name. It was a "C," which at that time was considered to be Cole. This prediction does come to pass though, as Coop is revealed to be her true love. *It's possible that the Cupid Ring has a limited form of Projection. Which Coop used to Mind Transfer Paige and Henry. Wyatt and a Soothsayer used a similar form of Projection on Piper and Leo. Wyatt to switch their powers and the Soothsayer to switch their bodies. Coop could have also used it to see and unblock Phoebe's heart. *The appearance of the character Coop as well as a few other new characters in Season 8 was forced onto the writers by the network. Category:Magical beings Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Cupids Category:Halliwell Family Category:Magical beings Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Cupids Category:Halliwell Family